Phan one shots
by sittingandwritingcausewhynot
Summary: Little stories including Dan and Phil. (I'm doing a big one in November, so that's why.) Not all of them are romantic themed, I want to write about their friendship as well.
1. in which Dan regrets things

**Just to clarify: each chapter is a different story and they do not have direct connections. If two chapters do, I'll state that in an author's note! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>... in which Dan regrets things<strong>

I'm sometimes wondering how different my life would be if I didn't quit university. By now probably I'd be sitting in an office, practising corporate law or something. Sometimes I regret though. I mean not that law thing. But sometimes, when I'm extremely bored, I kinda regret not having a degree. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, it is the best job ever, but having a degree can prove non-believers wrong. I get told a lot that I only do YouTube because I'm not smart enough to have a real career.

Sometimes I even catch myself looking at university websites. Phil doesn't know about this and there's no need telling him, because I'm not going back. But yeah, I envy him. He has his degrees, and I know having a degree is not a requirement, but still. Yeah, I regret it.

Later that night, when we're sitting in the living room, watching telly and Tumbling, I have to ask him.

'Do you think I fucked up when I dropped out of university?'

'No!' He says immediately. He looks at me, puzzled. 'Why would you think that?'

'I don't know. I was just thinking, I guess.'

He quietly giggles a bit. 'It's never good if you think.'

'Oi, shut up, man!' I laugh.

Lately, I've been regretting many things. First university (but that faded now), and now some other thing.

'Phiiiil!' I shout. 'Philip!'

'Whaa…' He can barely catch his breath. 'What is it, Dan?'

'When you ask me if I'm hungry and I say no, you have to give me food anyways.'

'What?'

'I'm hungry.'

'Jesus, Dan. I thought you were having a heart attack or one of your limbs decided to break up with you.'

'I'm hungry.' I say again, pouting like a kid.

This time my regret is that when Phil ate something like half an hour ago, I didn't want anything. But now I'm starving.

Phil sighs, possibly wanting to kill me. 'Subway?'

'Subway.'


	2. in which Phan eat melted cake

**... in which Dan and Phil eat melted toffee fudge cake**

'So…' I say to Dan kind of awkwardly.

'Yes, Philip?' He looks up from his Tumbling. He had enough of me lately. Let's just say I've had a couple of silly or stupid ideas. I'm not gonna say what they were, they are really embarrassing.

'I have an idea.'

'Oh boy.' He sighs, closing his laptop, and turning towards me.

Since the beginning we knew that we liked each other. I mean _that_ way. But we decided not to act on it. We talked about it, and both agreed that it's better to have a best friend for life than a love interest for a couple of months.

But… I don't know. Maybe it's the pressure of Valentine's Day, but I kind of want something. With him. I know this is not a good reason, that it's not a good idea, but still.

'You got anything to do on Valentine's Day?' He looks at me, like I'm joking or something. 'Oh, right. We're still us.'

'Yeah, just me, pizza and Tumblr. Why?'

'Do you want to do anything? I mean… Like a date-y thing.'

We're sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments. Still looking at each other, it's really mortifying for me. But then…

'Yeah.' He smiles with his dimples, but doesn't say anything else.

Since Valentine's Day is a week away, we don't really talk about it. The only thing we do talk about is not going out, but cooking a meal together.

When the BIG DAY finally comes, I'm nervous as hell. I spend huge amount straightening my hair, making sure it looks good. I put on an outfit, then the next one, then another, then I go back to my original choice. It's just a pair of black jeans and white, short sleeved shirt. Okay, I know I kind of look like a waiter, and it's not really original, but I like it.

Dan and I open our doors at the same time. He looks… Okay, he looks kind of the same, but he's wearing a black shirt, with rolled up sleeves.

'Wow you look…' He starts…

'Gorgeous.' … and I finish the sentence.

'Thanks' He says blushing a bit, but he hides it with a cough. 'So, shall we?'

'Yeah.'

We're making a simple meal: mashed potatoes, salmon, salad and in Iceland they sell those toffee fudge cakes we both love.

We cooked together before, but it's different now. We joked then, but now our jokes are more daring, more… intimate, sexy, flirtatious. It's like Dan had also wanted this, but never had the nerves to tell me anything.

He occasionally bumps our hips together, and it's… I don't think there's a word to describe how amazingly perfect and hot it is.

'So, Philip.' He says when we finish with the cooking part.

We're standing next to each other, waiting for the other to sit down and eat. We're both leaning against the counter, our shoulders are touching.

'Yeah?' I take a quick glance at him, otherwise I'd be lost in his beauty, perfectness and sexiness.

'Are we going to eat or what?' He laughs quietly.

'Sure.'

I want to sit down, but as I try to walk away, he grabs my arm. He pulls me back next to him. 'There's… uhm, there's something I've always wanted to do.' He tells me as he stands in front of me. I mean in my private zone. And yes, he kind of pushes me against the counter, not letting me go. 'I know we talked about this, but… This feeling didn't go away.' He's staring at me, at my soul, his sight burning into mine. The next thing I know that his lips are up against mine. I didn't think he would be the one to take the next step. But it's amazing. It's… The kiss was due. I mean we've been friends for ages, I had a thing for him, he had a thing for me, we both needed this kiss. It's pure passion. Passion and I think even love. Or the possibility of it. 'We should… Uhm… Eat.' He says a few seconds later, smiling, _grinning_ like a lunatic.

'Yeah, probably we should.'

'The food will get cold.'

'And the cake will melt.'

'Do you like cold or reheated salmon?' He asks, his grin is much wider.

'Do you like melted cake?'

'Yes.' We say at the same time, which makes both of us laugh.

He kisses me again, still with the same passion. During the kiss, he takes my hand, entwines our fingers. Then he pulls me towards his room.

'You know…' He bites his lip, as we step through his door. 'When I saw you in this shirt, I knew I wanted you to take it off. I mean, _I _wanted to be the one who could… Uhm, rip it off of you.'

'That extremely cheesy and corny. But I love it.' I place a kiss on his fingers that linger around my neck and face. 'So please do so.'

I'm not going into details. Let's just say, after another long and passionate kiss, he did rip off my shirt and my other pieces of clothing too. Then, after a while (while wearing nothing, but boxer briefs, and yes that is an important information, Daniel Howell is fucking beautiful in boxer briefs) we had reheated salmon and mashed potatoes, then melted cake.


	3. in which Dan and Phil get a fanmail

**... in which Dan and Phil get a fanmail**

'Hey, Dan?' Phil shouts from the living room, while I'm sitting in my room, editing.

'Yeah?'

'Come see this!'

With a whale moan I stand up and go to the living room. He's sitting on the sofa, with his laptop in front of him. He looks confused, and I mean really confused.

'What is it?' I ask as I sit down next to him.

'We got… We got a fanmail. And it's weird. Here, read it.'

_Dear Dan and Phil,_

_I'm Susie from Liverpool and a big fan of you two. I've been watching your videos for a while now and in connection with them, I have a theory. _

_You guys say phrases that include 'your mum' a lot, which I guess is okay, because it's just a joke thing. But lately I've been thinking and came up with this theory. What if you say the 'your mum' a lot because you try to hide the fact that you are actually together? I don't know, does this makes sense? Because it does for me._

_And I'm not saying that it's bad, it's your life, but you two would be the best couple EVER if you were out. I'm not pressuring you, like rest of the Phandom does, but we know. Oh, trust me, we know. _

_Okay, enough with the Phan thing, I have a couple of things I want to say._

_Dan, you are amazing. No matter how many videos you make, no matter how much time passes between each video, we will be there. I know some people moan a lot that you don't post enough videos, but you have your life (with Phil… Sorry, couldn't miss it.) and it is important to live your life._

_Phil… Oh, Phil! You are wonderful and I don't know why some people don't see that. There's a thing that buggers me. It's your subscriber number. I mean Dan has more than 4 million, you live together, you're often in his videos, how come you only have half of it? It's like the best deal of the galaxy. Buy one, get one free! You deserve more subscribers. I know it's only just a number, but your videos are genius, funny, original (let's not forget who created the 7 seconds challenge), so yes, you deserve more._

_I think that's all. Take care guys!_

_Love,_

_Susie x_

Phil and I look at each other, sighing. He smiles sadly as he takes my hand in his.

'Hey, don't be sad, love.' I say putting my free hand on his cheeks.

'She's right, you know.'

'Yeah. You deserve more subscribers.'

'No, not that. I don't care how many subscribers I have. That we could do anything we want if we were out.'

'Is that what you want?' He shrugs his shoulder and turns away his head. He's thinking. But I want him to say whatever he's thinking. So I place my hand on his jaw, turning his head towards me. As I lean in for a kiss, I free my hand and hug his hips so I can pull him closer. The kiss is gentle, delicate, like it should be now. 'We do whatever you want to do, love.'


	4. in which Phan meet for the first time

**... in which Dan and Phil meet for the first time**

**Dan's POV**

Okay, Daniel, you need to calm down. You can't freak out on a train, you're not allowed to freak out. You will make a fool out of yourself. So what if you're meeting Phil?

Oh god, I'm meeting Phil. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Are people supposed to feel like this when they're meeting someone for the first time? Oh, I think my heart is going to explode.

What if he doesn't like me?

What if he doesn't show up?

What if I miss my stop?

What if I fall down the steps?

What if a train hits me?

Okay, I realise the last one is exaggerated, but it is still a possibility. I'm going to fuck this up, royally, and utterly.

Oh god. We're here. Nope. Noooope. I'm freaking out. I follow people as they get off the train. When I'm on the platform, I see him, with his hands in his pockets, smiling lightly and very, verrrrry awkwardly.

**Phil's POV**

So, here I am on the train station, waiting for Dan. I watch people because it helps me not to lose my mind. Am I supposed to stay calm? How? He won't like me in person. I mean it's different online, but in person? I'm going to… I don't know.

Jesus, I can see the train approaching. He's on that train. I'd like to run away but I can't do this to him. Oh god, he won't like me.

As the train slowly stops, my main problem is not that whether he likes me or not. I feel sick. Oh god, no… I know it's just the nerves and everything, but noooo…

People start getting off, he's one of the last ones. He's face is crimson red and it's kinda funny. But when he sees me, he starts grinning and walks towards me.

'Hey.' I say very casually. And by that I mean awkwardly.

'Hi.' We stand there for a few seconds, then we both laugh and hug each other.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later<em>

**Dan's POV**

Wow. When I wake up, it's 19th October, 2014. Philip and I met five years ago. And it's been the best five years of my life. I'm happy to have him in my life. We've been through a lot, and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. It has been the most perfect five years and I want much more years with him.

**Phil's POV**

I wake up with a huge grin on my face. Five years. Five years ago two very awkwardly, very antisocial human beings found each other. Without Dan, everything would be miserable, and I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing. I'm so grateful. These five years together were the most amazing years one could have.


	5. in which Dan does the laundry

**... in which Dan does the laundry**

Seriously though, Phil and I are the worst at doing laundry. We only do it if there's nothing else to wear. Like now. We didn't have to go anywhere in the past couple of days, so yeah I'm not gonna lie, I was wearing my pyjamas. The one with llamas on it. What? I like llamas, I like sleeping, I like pyjamas.

And honestly doing laundry is not that hard. I don't even have to leave the flat. It's the putting the clothes in the machine.

Before the end of the second part of clothes, I'm sitting on the ground in front of the washing machine with my phone in my hand. I hear the front door open and close. Phil's home. He immediately finds me and with a bag in his hands he sits down next to me.

'What's up?' I ask, stopping the continuous Tumblring for a minute.

'I know there's one thing besides Maltesers you love.'

I almost drop my phone. 'You didn't.'

'I totally did.'

'Oh my God!' I almost scream as he pulls out a chocolate-coconut flavoured candy floss like the rarest form of candy floss in tubs. 'Oh my God!'

My feelings become so intense that I don't think. Honestly I don't. I stand up, dragging Phil with me. Then I hug his waist, pulling him closer. Then I kiss him, so passionately, so fiercely, yet so gently. I've wanted to kiss him for so long. Bear in mind that I'm not gay. I mean yeah I want him, but that doesn't mean I would want to have sex with other guys. I only want Phil to fuck me into pure bliss and oblivion.

Okay why am I thinking this? I mean I'm kissing Phil. But he's frozen. I feel betrayed and I want to step back. That's when he kisses back, pushing his hand into my hair. It's the best feeling ever. Our kiss is not as passionate as it was, now it's much slower. I don't want it to end. On the other hand, I want to tell him that I want to drag him into my room and I want him to fuck me all day and night long.

But he pushes me away a bit, looking at me away with thousand questions in his eyes. 'Why?' he asks, still keeping his hand in my hair.

'Because I want you.' I say simply, placing a kiss on his wrist.

'But... this is wrong. It could ruin everything.'

'No. Wait. You didn't said you don't want me, did you?'

'I do want you. Ever since we met in person on that train station, I've wanted you. When I hugged you there, I... I kind of imagined our life together'

'Then please, don't be afraid.' I smile, then I place another kiss on his wrist. 'So you want me, huh?' He moans, then pushes me against the wall. Before he kisses me, I manage to say. 'Didn't know you were, that you could be this dominant.'

He smirks, then kisses me. I still hug his lean waist, not letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. So I deleted the last chapter. I realised I was an a-hole for posting that. I shouldn't have. I'm truly sorry. I hope this is better and you can forgive me and we can move on.<strong>


	6. in which Dan and Phil go to VidCon

**... in which Dan and Phil go to VidCon**

'Fucking finally,' I say as we step into the hotel. As much as I love VidCon, I hate the journey there. It's so long and exhausting and boring.

'Shall we check in?' Phil asks.

'Yes. I need a bed.'

We're staying in the same hotel as most of the British YouTubers, but we got here a few days earlier. Phil and I want to do a bit of sightseeing and stuff, so we decided to come earlier. It's quieter without all the chaos.

'Hello, welcome to our hotel.' The girl smiles, showing her perfectly white teeth. 'How can I help you?'

'Hi, we booked two rooms, one for Lester, one for Howell.' I say, but all I can see is a huge bed with fluffy white pillows.

'Yes, let me see.' She does some typing, then looks at the screen confusedly. 'Just one moment.' She rings someone, possibly a manager. A few seconds later an older woman steps behind her. She's looking at the screen as well. They talk quietly about something, both of them shooting a glance at us sometimes. 'Right, thank you.' She says to the woman, then looks at us. 'I am truly sorry, but there has been a mistake. Only one of the reservations, Mr Lester's, is in our system, the other one was deleted for some reason.'

'Oh, okay,' I say. Well, not okay, but yelling won't help. 'So, can I book a room?'

'We are fully booked for the weekend, I'm afraid.'

Oh shit. I look at Phil. 'Now what?'

'Well, we either find something else or we'll share a room.'

'Yeah, good luck finding something during VidCon,' I say, starting to get a little bit mad. Why? Why would this happen to me? Oh right, my life is a huge catastrophe, so of course this was meant to happen.

'Then sharing a room?' I shoot a "Are you out of your mind?" glance at him. 'C'mon Dan, we're both mature enough to handle it.'

'Fine.' I only agree because we're so fucking tired.

'Great.'

Phil does everything. Thankfully, he agrees to split the costs of the room, which he rarely does. He calls it a dignity thing. After everything is settled, we drag our stuff to the lift. The door opens and closes with an annoying beeping.

'Thanks,' I say, smiling a bit.

'No problem.'

This is going to be one long and very awkward week.

Once we're in the room, Phil asks me whether I want food. I can never say no to food, so he orders something. While we're waiting, I take a long needed hot shower.

I know we need to be careful during our stay here. One fan sees us leaving the room together and we'll be all over the place. I never wanted Phil _that_ way. And he never wanted me. We've been friends for almost 6 years now, and we have never even thought about going that way. I mean yeah, of course we read some fanfics, saw fan arts, but we're just friends. I love him, of course I do, but it's not _love _love. He's my best friend.

'Dan! The food is here!' he shouts.

I quickly turn off the water, wrap myself in a towel, then I get dressed in a pyjama. Usually I sleep without a t-shirt or something, but this time it would be really awkward.

Phil is sitting on the bed, with food in front of him. It looks really good, especially after the kind of artificial food on the plane. While we eat, we talk about a possible meet up before VidCon. We want to do it, but we're way too tired to think about a place or time.

It's dark when we finish our meal. Phil takes a shower while I try to connect to the hotel's wifi. I manage to do it after 15 minutes, but by that time I'm not only tired, but I'm pretty sure I've fallen asleep like 3 times.

So when Phil comes out of the bathroom, I'm ready to turn into Sleeping Beauty. He lies down in the bed, looking nervously at me. Yeah, it's going to be fine… right?

'So…' I say.

'So…'

'I'm really sorry, Phil.'

'It's not your fault, Dan. Don't worry, it's okay.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah.' He chuckles. 'Let's get some sleep.'

'Yeah. Sleep well, Philip.'

'You too, Daniel.'

Yeah, sleeping in the same bed, it's going to be fine.

I wake up in the middle of the night (which is probably the same time I'd wake up at home). It's not only the time difference, but also a pressure on my chest and shoulder. I blink a few times, then I manage to figure out what that pressure is. It's Phil.

Oh, of course it's him. I'm lying on my back with Phil hugging my waist. His head is on my chest/shoulder while my arm is around him. It's weird. Weird yet great. It's been only a few hours since I thought that we're only friends and I want nothing to do with him apart from our friendship, but this cuddling feels fucking great.

With that thought I fall back to sleep.

When I wake up for the second time it's almost noon. Phil is still asleep. Our sleeping position changed a bit, now my head is on is shoulder. This was the best sleep I've had in ages.

I quietly get up, although I want to stay in bed. Yes, with him. I dress up, because I want coffee and breakfast (or lunch, whatever) from Starbucks. On my way there I listen to Fall Out Boy, the music blocking out everything.

When I get back with two coffees and two croissants, Phil's still in bed, but he's on Tumblr. Probably. Yeah, I'm sure of it. I hand him his favourite coffee and one of the croissants.

'Thanks.' He smiles. 'So, are we doing a meet up today?'

* * *

><p>We don't talk about the cuddling thing that day. We just ignore it. Weirdly enough, there's no awkwardness between us. We joke, talk, do everything the same way we used to back at home. We even have a meet up, and it really is great. We do a bit of sightseeing, have a dinner, so it's quite late by the time we get back to the hotel.<p>

The choreography is the same: I take a shower, then Phil also takes one, then we fall asleep with like an ocean between us.

Once again, I wake up in the middle of the night, but this time it's because of Phil. He's moving a bit, away from me, so I know he's awake.

'Did I wake you?'

'No, it's fine. Are you okay?' I ask.

'Yeah, I just… Erm… Yeah.' With this I know he's suggesting that we were cuddling again.

'Oh.'

'Sorry.'

'No, don't be. Actually it was… Never mind.'

'It was what?'

I blush. Although it's completely dark, I know that he knows that I'm blushing. 'It was great.' I mumble.

'Oh.' Now it's awkward. He doesn't say anything and I don't know what to say. I cannot think of anything that would make things less awkward. On one hand, I just want to go back to sleep and be cuddled by him, but on the other hand, I want to figure this out and move on. 'Are you asleep?' he asks.

'No.'

'Dan?' he says after a minute. 'Did you really like it?'

'Yeah.' I sigh. For some reason, I remember something. When I was 15 or something, so when I was discovering the whole dating and sexual things, I wanted to… I don't know kiss a boy too. Just to make sure I was straight. I mean I didn't feel attracted to boys back then, and I don't feel attracted to them now, I just… I really want to make sure. I know, I'm just thinking bullshit. But we all experiment, aren't we? I never got a chance to experiment. I know Phil is not the best person to do the experiment with, it would ruin _everything_ and I cannot let that happen. But now, in the dark, it's weird. I kind of feel connected. I'm not saying I'm _sexually_ or romantically attracted to him, I'm just… I don't know. I'm really confused. 'Phil?'

'Hm?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

With a deep sigh, I make a move. I place my knees on both sides of his hips. From his body language I know he's anxious. Or freaked out. But suddenly I _am_ attracted to him. 'For what I'm about to do.'

I press our lips together, for few seconds forgetting who I'm kissing. But then I realise. And I don't care. His lips are so soft, I'm lost among them. And when he kisses me back… I let go of my confusion, of my fears. I know this is going to ruin our friendship, but I realise that I need it.

He puts his hands on my hips, holding me tightly. It's the best fucking feeling ever. Phil smiles as I ran my hand through his hair. We should've done this sooner. The kiss is not about passion or lust, it's about belonging somewhere. I'm not attracted to guys, but I know I belong with Phil. Either as friends or… Something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I just wanted to write a fluffy fic. I know these one shots don't make much sense, but hey, what does? I hope you liked it. Also, it's almost November, Nanowrimo time, so the big Phanfic is almost here. I have deadlines and stuff, so my goal is not 50k, but like 30k in November. If I have ideas, I'll continue the story in December or something. <strong>

**A teaser: the title of that Nanowrimo fanfic is**_ Scent of Pleasure_**.**


	7. in which Phan check Tumblr in bed

**... in which Dan and Phil check Tumblr in bed**

One night, after playing for hours with some game, Dan and I are lying in bed. It's a good thing he's left-handed, and I'm right-handed. He holds his phone in his left hand, I hold mine in my right hand. So that leaves us with two hands next to each other. We're both on Tumblr, with our fingers intertwined between us. Sometimes he laughs, his grip gets a bit stronger.

'This is my favourite position to be,' I say after a while.

He just smiles. I love the way he looks at me. He doesn't have to tell me that he loves me because I know. I feel, my insides get gooey when he looks at me. Then with one quick movement he drags me closer, so I'm against his chest. His arm is around me, holding me tightly. I press my face against his chest as he kisses the top of my head.

'And this is mine.'

There are moments like this that make me utterly happy. Because of them I cherish every second I spend with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is just a drabble, I had this image in my mind, I wanted to draw it, but I can't draw. If, however, anyone wants to do it, feel free to, but please let me see it! :P<strong>


	8. in which Dan has to post the video

**... in which Dan has to post _the_ video**

'Dan!' Phil shouts from somewhere. I find him in the corridor, at the front door. With his suitcase and laptop bag. I'm confused. He didn't mention he would be going anywhere.

'Where are you going?' I ask.

'Away. Home, I guess.'

'But… you are home.'

He sighs, looking at me, his eyes are full of regret. 'I know I said that I would be patient. I know that you're not ready to be out. But I can't do this any longer.'

'Are you… Are you breaking up with me?'

'I'm sorry. This doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you, you know that, I love you more than anything. I just want to have a proper relationship where we go on dates and walk holding hands and I can kiss you wherever and whenever I want.'

'Phil…'

'I'm so sorry, love.' He opens the door. I know this is my last chance.

'You know this isn't the solution. You're just running away. Please stay, we can talk.'

'It doesn't change anything. I am really sorry. I love you.' He smiles sadly and leaves.

My heart is in little pieces, but I'm not allowed to be sad. Instead I go to my room with an amazing idea in my head as I start working on a video.

Okay, it takes one day to prepare it, film it, edit it, but it totally worth it.

_Hey guys. This video is for Phil._

_Phil, here I am, proving you everything. You mean the world to me and I'm the happiest person when I'm with you. Please, after you see this video, call me. I miss you. I miss you so much. I love you, my Lion._

The video is me, holding cardboards with the lyrics of Neutron Star Collision by Muse. I'm even using the song after sending a begging email to their manager. The things I'd do for Phil…

When the music stops, it's just me, smiling into the camera. Then the whole thing closes with a picture of us: we're sitting in the couch, me against Phil as he cuddles me. We're both smiling. It's the best picture to end the video with.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours I get a lot of positive comments as well as negative ones. A lot of my friends call me, but I ignore them. However I do read their text messages, all of them says how proud they are, how much they love me and how brave I am.<p>

However that one person doesn't call. I feel so lost.

I watch TV but I don't care about it. I check Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, but the result is the same. I just want Phil. I just want to be cuddled by him, loved by him. Was it a good idea to post that video? I am so stupid.

That is when I hear the front door open. I stand up, running towards the door. Phil and I meet half way and he wraps me in a tight hug. His lips are next to my right ear.

'I am so sorry, Bear. I'm so proud of you.'

'You're back!' I say. I realise I'm sobbing, and I can't stop.

'Shh, it's okay, love, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I've missed you. I love you.' A few seconds later we're sitting on the floor, me in Phil's lap. He's still hugging me as he murmurs soothing sentences. 'You were so brave. I love you, Bear. I loved the video, you hear me? And I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, not without you. I'm so sorry, I should've stayed here. I'm so sorry. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Look at me.' I do, then he wipes away the tears from my cheeks. 'I'm so in love with you,' he says before kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just wanted to write fluff. It's not the best but meh. <strong>

**Fun fact: I have an assignment, we have to write a short story. For my previous fic (Gone) I wanted to post a chapter from Dan's POV. But instead I'm using that for my assignment. I changed their names, but everything else is the same. *spreading Phanfics since 2014***


	9. in which Phil goes home

**... in which Phil goes home**

'Hey, love, don't be sad. I'll be back on Friday,' I say to Dan. I'm going home for a few days and he'll be alone. It's been a while since we spent more than few hours apart.

'I know.'

'Take care, okay?'

'You too.' He smiles a bit, his dimples are there but barely showing.

'I love you.'

'And I love you.'

With that, I leave. I hop into a taxi and as soon as our building is out of my sight, my phone buzzes.

_I miss you._

I chuckle and I type the reply. _I miss you too. Have fun, make cool videos and stuff._

Over the next few days I receive messages saying how much he loves me, how much he misses me. He also texts me when something funny or embarrassing happens. Believe it or not, I don't think he really left the house, yet he's constantly face palming.

We also Skype a bit, but mostly it's just texts and occasional phone calls. He doesn't want to bug me a lot on Skype because he thinks I need to be with my parents. On the other hand, I don't want to Skype that much because it makes me realise how much I miss him too. So that's why it's mostly texts.

My train back is on Friday afternoon, however on Thursday evening I change my mind. I decide to surprise Dan, so I take the earliest train back to London. I know he's asleep, he isn't up before 11. And this habit stays even if I'm away.

So I take the earliest train and by 7:30, I'm in London. And half an hour later, I'm in our flat. I quietly make my way to Dan's bedroom (sometimes we still sleep in our own beds), but I notice he's not there. When I go to my bedroom, I see my boyfriend, in my green hoodie, hugging my pillow and snoring quietly.

For a minute, I just stand there, admiring how perfect he is. He is the guy that was made for me, only for me. I'm a bit biased, huh?

Anyway, he's in the middle of the bed, so after taking off my jacket and jeans, I can lie beside him. I hug him, I hug him so tightly, but he doesn't wake up. He just lets out a completely satisfied sigh. He moves closer to me. I think subconsciously he knows I'm there.

For the next few hours, we sleep like this. I mean he's completely asleep, and I'm just in and out of sleep. My nose is against the crook of his neck, inhaling his perfect scent. The best thing about it that it belongs to Dan and I can just breathe his scent in anytime I want.

Around 10, I really want to wake him up, so I start pressing gentle kisses on the back of his neck. After the first few kisses, he just "uuuhms". It's just his "lemme sleeeeep" voice. I can't help but chuckle. Then I start kissing his neck properly. He loves it when I kiss his neck. Weirdly enough he hates it when someone touches his neck but… Let's just say my kisses make him… Horny.

And that's the same this morning. A couple of seconds later, he moves his shoulder. 'Phil?' he asks sleepily.

'Hey, Bear, I'm home.' Suddenly he's wide awake, because he turns around and hugs me like a little monkey would cling to his mother. 'Hey, sweetheart.'

'I thought you would be coming back only later.'

'I couldn't leave my love alone.'

He smiles and I kiss his forehead. Hobbit hair. I love his hobbit hair. Plus in the mornings, there's no hair hiding his forehead. Hobbit hair and his forehead being visible – give me that, and I'm dead.

'I soooo want to kiss you, but I need to brush my teeth first.' He starts getting up, but I pull him back. He just rolls his eyes. 'So… You were kissing my neck.'

'Yup. And honestly, I don't care about whether you brushed your teeth or not.'

He smirks, his perfect dimples are showing. He kisses me, then I carry on with kissing his neck…

* * *

><strong>Okay, it's not good, but I had this image in my mind and I wrote it during my lecture. Yeah, it was funny, I was grinning like an idiot when I wrote the last part. Anyway, horny Phan for you. <strong>_(What am I doing again?) _


	10. in which Dan breaks his arm

**This is a Phan AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>... in which Dan breaks his arm<strong>

When I moved into my apartment, I didn't realise it meant constant entertainment. And I don't even know the guy. Okay, we said hello a few times and I know that he's called Dan something, but that's all. Yet every night, around 7 pm, while I'm doing the reading for the next day, there it is. A mellow, beautiful piano melody. Every single night. And it is amazing. When I hear it, I always smile. I imagine him sitting in front of his piano wearing jeans and some old T-shirt, but he's playing like he's playing in front of an audience.

So when the next day I get home a bit late, I sit down on my couch with a text book in my hand waiting for the perfect tune. But it doesn't come. _Maybe he's not home, _I think. There's no piano music that night.

It's the same the next evening. And it makes me really worried. I heard the front door slam earlier and thanks to the thin walls, I could hear the microwave beeping. Maybe his piano broke? Okay, I am really curious. So I decide to investigate.

Yeah, I knock on his door. I'm utterly awkward but I need to make sure he's okay. _Wait what? Why do you care about whether he's okay or not? Just because you hear him playing music? _Okay thinking it through makes me realise it's a stupid idea but as I start to leave, he opens to door. And two things happen at the same time.

The first one is that I see his right arm in a cast. Oh. So he broke his arm. I immediately feel sorry for him.

The second one… This is the first time I look at him, I mean like properly look at him. He's gorgeous. His dark brown hair is straight, but a bit messy, he must've run his fingers through his hair. His eyes are like melted chocolate, the most perfect colour. He's looking at me like I'm a weirdo, but he's smiling. He has dimples, and my knees go weak.

'Hi…?' he says after a few seconds of silence.

'Oh, hi, sorry. I was… I'm listening to you playing the piano every night then it stopped I just wanted to make sure you're okay.' I blush. _Way to go, Philip_.

'Oh, yeah.' He lifts his broken arm. 'It's quite hard to play with one hand so I just stopped for a while.'

'Ah, yeah, I see.' I giggle nervously. _Seriously, Phil? You're not a teenage girl, don't act like one even if he wakes you gooey._

'Are you Phil? Not sure if I remember your name correctly.'

'Yup. Phil Lester.'

'Dan Howell. I'd shake hands but… Yeah.'

'Haha, that's fine. So are you doing okay with your arm broken?'

'Well there are a few things I still need to figure out, but yeah, you could say that.'

'Do you need any help?'

He thinks for a few second, his gaze never leaving my face. I'm not sure if he zoned out or he's just checking me out. _As if, Phil. He's possibly straight. And besides, you know how people react when you tell them you're bi. Hooray for bi erasure!_

'Yeah, I'd be glad.' He steps aside, letting me into his place. There are a few personal things, mostly gaming stuff. And of course the piano. I don't really understand how a piano should look like, but it's a beautiful piece. Not that big type, just a small, kind of square one, and honestly there's nothing special about it apart from one thing. A sticker. A cat sticker. 'So, what do you do?'

'Uhm, doing my masters, so nothing special. You? Apart from the piano playing.'

'Well, that's what I do for a living too. There's a piano band or something like that called "Show me a piano".'

'That sounds cool.' We both smile. 'So when will the cast come off?'

'Six weeks,' he says sighing. 'So I might use you for six weeks.'

'Yeah, that's fine.'

This is going to be the best six weeks of my life.

* * *

><p>And it is. We became really good friends. We play games together a lot, I cook for him, he teaches me how to play the piano a bit. And honestly, I can't deny the fact that there's a bit of a spark between us. We just clicked somehow. Okay we didn't act upon it, because that'd be wrong and I'm not sure he's aware of it, but there's that spark.<p>

'It's almost over!' he says looking at his cast. 'Finally I can get rid of you. I hate you.'

'C'mon Dan, he didn't do anything wrong.'

'Didn't do anything wrong? My arm is itchy, I'm pretty sure it started rotting because it hasn't seen water for ages. Cool, I have a zombie arm.'

'Very funny.' I yawn and stretch my back. 'Well, I should go. I have an exam tomorrow.'

'Good luck.'

'Thanks.' He walks me to his front door. 'So see ya around without your cast.' And… I must be really tired or just stupid or my subconscious took control over my brain because I lean in and kiss him. On the lips. Oh, his lips are so soft. But it last like one second because I realise I shouldn't have done it. I know my face is red. Dan is also blushing and he's shocked too. 'Sorry.'

Before I could say or do anything stupid, I go home. I immediately go to my bed and hide my face among the pillows. Ooooh, I am sooo stupid. Why did I fuck up? And I did fuck up, because I don't swear. Like ever. Oh I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up.

I just ruined our friendship with something stupid like this. He hates me now. I hate myself. I shouldn't have kissed him, no matter how perfect it was.

Then there's a knock on my door. _Oh no, _I think. _Please, tell me it's not Dan._ I know I have to open the door because it would be immature. So still totally embarrassed, I open it. And yes, of course it's Dan.

'I'm sorry, I shou…'

He stops me. Mid-sentence. With a kiss. He kissed me. He kissed me on my lips. Like a proper kiss. His lips are indeed soft, and the best thing about them is that they're up against mine.

'Yeah, you should have.' He smirks and kisses me again. 'I've… wanted… to… do… this… for… a… while… now…' he says between pecks on my lips. 'And I wanted to ask you something.' He looks at me with his huge, puppy eyes. 'Are you doing anything tomorrow?' Instead of answering, I just kiss him. He smiles while I'm kissing him so he must know the answer. The answer will always be yes.

* * *

><p><strong>So tomorrow is November which means Nanowrimo time! And Scent of Pleasure time! I am sooooo excited, I really want to write that fic. Do you want a bit of teaser? Okay, here it goes.<strong>

**Scent of Pleasure teaser: **

_After spending a night together (purely as an experiment), without even knowing each other names, Phil goes this way, Dan goes that way._

_Then, a few months later, Dan is in desperate need to find a place to live. As soon as possible. He finds an advert in the news paper and decides to check out the flat. Everything goes smoothly - until he finds out who the other tenant is. _


	11. in which Phil scares Dan

... in which Phil scares Dan

'I need to pee.' Dan casually tells me on Halloween night. We stayed home because we wanted to have a quiet evening watching movies.

'Hey babe, can you bring me a class of water on your way back.'

'Sure.' As soon as he's out of my sight, I hide behind the door. I'm so gonna scare him. A few minutes later, he comes into the (dimly lit, I forgot to mention that) room. 'Phil?'

'BOOO!' I yell, jumping out from behind the door. Dan's so shocked that he throws the water in my face.

'PHIL!'

'Jesus, Dan!' I'm soaking wet but I'm laughing. I did worth it.

'Philip, don't ever scare me.'

We're both laughing as I pull him into a literally wet hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I just posted a chapter, but since it's Halloween, I wanted to give you a spooky one too. So HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy your night! :)<strong>


End file.
